Just Call Someone
by CullenGirl9397
Summary: Bella gets a Migraine and drives home in her painful condition. Daddy Carlisle is not happy. Will contain non-sexual spanking. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. This story will contain nonsexual spanking, if you don't like, that click away. Hope you like this story**

Bella POV:

As I went through my classes, my head started to hurt more and more. It started in 3rd period and by lunch I couldn't even bring myself to eat anything. My head was throbbing and it hurt to even speak. The bright sun that had kept my siblings away from the school was now seriously compromising my ability to keep my eyes open. The light was unbearable and since we were in forks, I didn't own a pair of sunglasses. It was half way through lunch when I couldn't handle it anymore. A warning came over my mind and I made it to the bathroom just in time. As I threw up in the luckily empty bathroom, only one thought filled my mind. I. Hate. Migraines. I haven't had one for a couple years, so I have forgotten how painful they are. Well I sure as hell remember now.

I headed to the parking lot, planning on just leaving. Even while my head was ringing from pain, I still knew that I should just call someone to get me and not drive home like this. Forget it, everyone is busy and I don't want to wait. I got in, not even bothering to buckle my seatbelt, and sped out of the parking lot. If I had been able to think clearly, I would have thought about signing out of school instead of just leaving, or putting on my seatbelt, or stopping for that red light I just passed, or how I just knocked over a traffic cone. But I wasn't, so everything was basically a blur as I sped home.

As soon as I pulled into my driveway, somehow remembering to put on the parking brake, I ran into my house. My first stop was the bathroom where I emptied more of my stomach and then swallowed an Advil. I didn't have the energy to move so I just laid on the bathroom floor whimpering. My whole face felt hot and I was uncomfortably warm. As I lay there I realized the pill was barely working. I lay there and more and more I was wishing Dad was here, he would know what to do and his cool hands would feel nice on my cheeks. When I thought of him I could almost hear him scolding me for driving here. If I called him he would know I drove here. What do I do? I feel like a large truck hit me in the head. Ow. Ow. Ow. I thought with each throb of my head. Now tears slid silently down my face. I lay there just hoping for the pain to go away.

Alice POV:

I was racing around the woods with my siblings when I stopped short, a vision hitting me. Bella was lying on the bathroom floor looking positively horrible. Worry instantly filled my entire being. My first reaction was to call her but I knew she would just tell me she was fine, so I went with my second instinct and dialed Dad's number. Luckily the boys and girls had split up, so Edward wouldn't hear this. I will tell him after Dad takes care of her so he won't ruin our trip with worrying. Dad was at work, but I knew he would want me to call him and tell him about Bella.

He picked up his cell phone after a few rings. "Alice, is something wrong?" he asked, knowing I wouldn't call him at work for just anything.

"Yes, well sort of. I had a vision of Bella lying on her bathroom floor and she looked really sick. I know that she is too stubborn to call you herself so I did the honors." I told him

"Oh my. I will go to her right away, thank you for informing me, Sweetheart. Do you know what is wrong?" He asked.

"No, though I know she has thrown up. I think you should hurry."

"I will, thank you, Alice."

"No problem, Daddy." I responded and hung up.

As I put my phone away, Mom ran towards me. "Is Bella alright?" She asked, overhearing my conversation with Dad. She automatically works herself into a panic when one of her children is hurt or in Bella's case, sick. I soothed her worries. I told her that Dad was going to check on her, relief showed in her expression. She knew that Dad would make her better, he is the most reliable guy out there.

After she had gone again a second vision hit me, one that would happen tomorrow. It was of Bella being scolded and then Dad…What on earth could she have done to get a spanking while she was sick. I swear she has a gift for it, lets hope that isn't the gift that strengthens when she is a vampire. I shook my head and went back with my siblings.

Carlisle POV:

When Alice called and told me about Bella I instantly started to worry. I quickly got someone to cover my shift and set about to her house, my medical supplies in the back. I drove passed the police station and saw Charlie's cruiser. Good. I wont have to make small talk and can get right to Bella.

When I got to Bella's house, I could hear soft whimpers coming from the second story. Panic welled up but I quickly squashed it, knowing I must be completely calm. I grabbed my bag and walked through the door. I immediately raced to the bathroom and what I saw made my heart drop. Poor Bella was laying there with tears streaming constantly down her face onto the floor and in her hair. I called out softly as not to alarm her. She acknowledged me with an even louder whine, I think she meant to say "Dad", but it just came out as a groan. I crouched down beside her and put my cold hands on her overly hot face. Her temperature was up.

"What hurts the most, sweetie?" I asked quietly.

She could only talk in a low whisper, "My….head…" she got out, followed by a whimper.

Ah. I see now, a migraine. I felt relief that I could fix this, but sadness, as I knew how painful they could be. I asked if she had taken any medicine already and she told me one Advil about an hour ago. I pulled out a stronger pill, only giving her one because of what she had already taken. I filled a cup with water and then gently asked, " Bella, will you do something for me?"

Even in her pain she was able to shoot me a look that I knew translated to something like "Are you serious, does it look like I can do anything for you right now."

I chuckled slightly at the look, "I just need you to take this pill, it will make you better." She heard what I said, and found it in her to sit up and take the pill. Before she could lay back down I wrapped my arms around her and scooped her up. I carried her to her room and laid down on the bed with her, knowing my cool temperature would make her more comfortable than the bed that would get too hot. Within minutes she had fallen asleep against me. I relaxed knowing that she would be feeling better now.

As I laid here a thought occurred to me. How did she get home? Her truck was here but I don't want to believe that she had driven home in her condition. She knows I have told her if she is sick or in need of help to call and not try to handle things herself. I know she didn't drive here. She wouldn't have. Would she? I looked down at her not being able to be angry, only disappointed. Oh, Bella. The situations you put yourself in.

**AN: sorry for not posting in forever guys, I have been super busy but when summer comes I will post a lot more. I got this idea while I was working a huge fundraiser for my school elective class. Anyway, for those wondering ,my story Stress and Saying no is on hold for a while because I can't really figure out what to write and honestly I've lost interest in it for the time being. I may go back to it, sorry to those who faved. Anyway, glad to be back to writing and please leave a review Thank you for your support –CullenGirl9397**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**So, I know that I hate it when I think someone has updated and it turns out to be an author's note. ****However, I feel that it is necessary** **to let people know why I haven't been updating. Well I am coming up on this last week of school this year and the teachers decided it would be a nice idea to think of every project and assignment possible to assign in the last few weeks. Once next week is done I am moving to live with my relatives and I will have a lot of free time since I wont be busy with school and clubs, which means a lot more time to write. I am so sorry for those who thought that this would be an update, but I just wanted everyone to know so that they don't think I have dropped my writing forever. Just like another week or so. Thank you so much for your support **

**Love,**

**Cullengirl9397**


End file.
